


Day 13

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Stiles wanted to be a lot of things when he grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13

Stiles had wanted to be many things when he grew up. When he was very young, it was a Sherriff, just like his dad. He then went on to comic books, wanting more than anything to be Batman. When his mom died and Stiles couldn’t save her, superhero was quickly dropped off his list. At age twelve, he wanted to be Bruce Willis after watching “Die Hard” (he seemed to miss the word after “Yippy-ki-yay mother-” when his dad showed it to him). But, at seventeen, Stiles realised that stay-at-home-(pack)-mom would be all of that at once.


End file.
